


Pure

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 16 year age gap, Anal Sex, Dice is 38 in all my writings, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, King Dice is bisexual, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Whilst Cuphead gets drunk, he decides to have a bit of fun with Dice...





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a smut. Full of delicious, smutty goodness. Dice may or may not be at Cuphead's mercy (evil grin).

Cuphead had never handled his liquor well, but this took it to a whole other level.

One minute he was drinking vodka and lemonade and the next he was pinning his boyfriend to a bed in the casino's back rooms. Dice, of course, held down his alcohol easily, letting Cuphead kiss him and letting him sneak his hands up his shirt. "Never thought I'd see your aggressive side," he whispered playfully.

Cuphead answered by ripping away his beau's shirt and sucking on his areola. Dice moaned gently, as Cuphead gently moved down, pulling away his trousers, and his own. He put his fingers in his mouth, sucking. When he removed them, they were dripping. He circled his beau's entrance before entering, two fingers at once.

It was tight. But that couldn't be right. Dice had had some much sex with other men before him. But then he remembered what he'd been told during their first sex, his first sex. 'If you don't keep using it, it will get tight,' Dice had warned.

"You haven't used this in a while, have you?" he said, stretching it. Dice gritted his teeth, from both pleasure and pain. "So tight."

Cuphead leaned down, removing his fingers, and began licking instead. Dice could hear his tongue sliding over his skin, making him hard. "Hnnn." The tongue went completely in, as his hands massaged the sensitive spot between his legs. He licked more, no space left untouched.

Precum trickled down his member. The precum and his saliva combined let him go deeper. It felt good...too good. "Cups, I'm gonna...cum!" he arched his back, coming. Cuphead didn't stop, though, he just opened his eyes and pushed deeper. As the semen settled on his chest and traveled to the bed, Dice watched as Cuphead licked his lips before sticking it back in. 'I hope someone cleans this,' Dice thought, noticing it pooling down its chest.

Cuphead continued to lubricate the area with his spit and tongue. He pulled out, grinning. "I never knew you were so sensitive," he said teasingly.

"Shut up," Dice said, making him laugh.

Cuphead took his ankle, and spread his legs open. He pulled his shirt off his head, his chest glistening with sweat. He was still as cute as ever. Lean, firm chest. Hard nipples. Muscular stomach. His member was hard, ready to enter someone for the first time ever. "You're still so hard," Cuphead said, taking the head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

His voice was deep with lust, and it turned Dice on further. "You look so sexy right now, Kingsley," he said, grinning. "What do you want? Tell me, and maybe I'll give it to you."

Dice couldn't stop himself from saying, "Get in me already, Cuphead."

Cuphead grinned, and eased himself inside, making Dice moan loudly. "This is how it feels..." Cuphead panted. "To be in...someone."

He was still tight, but not as tight as a virgin would be, and Cuphead fit in, if only barely. Cuphead was big, so it was a wonder he fit at all; it had been so long since he last used it. It felt strange after so long, but it didn't hurt like it did his first time. "So warm..." Cuphead teased. "Feels like I'm melting~"

Cuphead paused to enjoy it, much to the dismay of a very horny Dice. Then he began to move.

In and out, gently at first, and so easily thanks to his saliva. He thrust deeper each time, hitting his prostate more than once. "Don't hold back~" Cuphead whispered, and slowly began to pick up pace, his face growing more and more pleasured with each thrust. "Feel good yet?" Cuphead teased. "I'll make you cum again, Kingsley."

The sexy sound of his lustful voice and the thrusting combined made Dice shiver in pleasure. Both of them began moaning in pleasure, though Dice's was louder. He always liked to be dominating, but he never forgot how good it felt when someone was in you. 

The only sounds in the room were moans and the sound of skin slapping gently. With each thrust, Dice's member bounced rhymatically, precum trailing out again. He could feel Cuphead's precum inside of him, too.

So close. "I can't..." Dice said, voice drenched in bliss. "I'm gonna..."

"Me, too," Cuphead moaned. "Together now."

One final thrust, and both of them came. Cuphead's orgasm filled Dice, warm and slippery. Dice's splattered on both of their chests. Cuphead slipped out, unable to stay in with all the lubrication.

They both panted in unison, and Cuphead wrapped his arms around Dice's neck, kissing him. "I love you, Kingsley Dice," he said.

"I love you more, Cuphead Kettle," Dice said back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment. Subscribe for more.


End file.
